A Dose of Medicine
by spitfire1997
Summary: Steve McGarrett new a lot of people from his time in the Navy, but he never expected this person to show up on his door step. With new threats arising, Can Steve, his visitor from the past, and the rest of Five 0 survive.
1. Character BioDescription

A dose of Medicine

Hey Guys I had an idea for a new story. This character is going to be paired with Steve (McRillies) and be close friends with Danny.

OC Character: Chase Rilles

· Description

o Age: 28

o Eyes: Blue Green with a bit of silver

o Hair: Shoulder length straight; strawberry blond

o Scars: Left shoulder gunshot wound (b); Shrapnel scars (b, a); right leg scar from broken tibia (b); Left bicep bullet graze (a); restraint scars from time in the navy

§ B stands of before story and A stands for After story starts

o Tattoo: A smaller version of the one on Steve's right arm. Located on her right bicep

§ (I do not know which one of Steve's tattoos is his navy one)

· Cloths

o Raids: Cargo pants with a form fitting v neck t shirt (any color)

o In the office or field: T shirts with a button up undone over it with jeans or leggings

o Prefers mid-thigh length dresses that don't grip her legs or long dresses with a slit up one side so she can still fight

o Combat boots on raids

o Will wear boots every wear else, ankle or knee length

o Prefers strappy heals with dresses, no bigger than 4 inch heels

· Jewelry

o Necklace made from bullets she has pollen out of fallen friends from the navy

o Leather bracelets on each wrist to hide restraint scars

o Braided ankle bracelet given to her by Steve

o Navy ring (alternates hands)

o Diamond necklace with matching bracelet and earrings for formal occasions

· Preferred weapon

o Navy issued SIG-Sauer P226 Navy with a Surefire X300 Ultra weapon light

o Heckler & Koch UMP for Five O raids

o Has a military knife on her at all times both that and a KA-BAR knife when on raids.

· Navy Life

o Rank: Sergeant

o Medic

o Served with Steve for three years before father's death and two years after (Comes in after season 3 episode 10 "Huakaʻi Kula" or field Trip)

After serving an additional two years after Steve McGerrett returned to Hawaii, Chase Rillies decided she had to reconnect with her friend after surviving a mission that took out most of seal team 12. Chase will join Hawaii Five 0, but not right away


	2. Chapter 1:Fresh Start

Chapter 1: Fresh Start

All Characters belong to the appropriate owner.

Also, I know that there are not any woman in the navy seals, Chase is a medic that has bandaged up Steve several times over the course of his time in the seals and she has gone on some rescue missions with his seal team to act as a field medic.

Sargent Chase Rilles stepped off the C-2 Greyhound into the hot sun of Honolulu, Hawaii. Well stepped is not the right word, she more like limped. Her team had come under fire in Afghanistan during a mission to rescue some children that had been taken by a local war lord looking to turn them into soldiers.

Chase had been trying to bandage up another soldier when bullets had torn through her left shoulder and upper left leg. She finished bandaging up her comrade before looking after herself. They were taking heavy fire and several of the troops that had come on the mission were injured in some way before reinforcements arrived. Chase and the rest of her team where taken back to base and treated for their injury's. On that same day, Chase received word that her request to join the Reserves was accepted and that in two weeks she would be going home.

Chase made her way to the terminal. A close friend of Steve's was going to be picking her up and taking her to Steve's new job. She had been ecstatic when Steve wrote to her telling her that he was going to be heading up the governor's task force in Hawaii while serving as a reservist. In the two years since Steve had left, she had a stack of nearly 400 letters detailing some of his more horrific cases. Chase also had a very strongly worded lecture waiting for him. She was going to tell him off for putting himself into so many life-threatening situations (also, his partner was going to receive the same lecture for allowing him to risk his neck).

"Sargent Rilles." Chase perked up at the sound of her name. Coming towards her was a middle-aged man. His bald head and the way he carried himself told her that this was Joe White, Steve's commanding officer when he was a seal.

"That's me. You must be Joe White, Steve has told me a lot about you."

"Like wise Sargent. Steve has told me about you saving his ass countless times over there."

"He admitted he needed saving. Wow. I didn't know he knew how to do that." Joe laughed at the joke. That was a constant fight between Steve and his partner, Danny.

"I should introduce you to his partner Danny. I have the feeling that you two will get along a little too well."

"Steve has told me about him. Apparently, all he does is talk. But if Steve likes him, I should too." Joe and Chase made their way to Joe SUV that was parked a little way away from the landing strip. Chase wanted to surprise Steve, so she and Joe had been corresponding back and forth for a while trying to figure out a good way to do it.

"Steve has just finished a rough case. A boy who reminded Steve a lot of himself had his dad go missing. They found the father but it hit a little close to home. He has Catharine with him right know, but you to worked together so you might be able to help him some more. There current case is turning out to be tricky, a lot of suspect, and not a lot of evidence to point to the killer." Joe looked over at Chase. "He is wearing himself out with this case, I think seeing you will loosen him up."

The duo made their way to Ali'iolani Hale. Joe Parked the SUV and lead Chase into the building.

"Now Five-0 headquarters is up those stairs and to the right. If he isnt there, just wait in his office."

"Ok. Thanks a lot Joe. I might have to but you a cup of coffee at some point as payment."

"Sure. That sounds nice. You can get my number from Steve."

Chase made her way up the stairs. She came across a pair of glass double doors with the Five-0 logo on it. She peered inside to see some people gathered around a table. She recognized Steve. The other two were both men so they must be Daniel Williams and Chin Ho Kelly. She opened the door to hear the blond one, that must be Danny ask what Niihau is.

"Ni…" The Hawaiian looking one started. That must be Chin.

"Niihau is the northern most island of Hawaii. It is also the largest privet island in the world." Chase had to suppress a laugh at their faces. Daniel had a look of surprise and suspicion, Chin just looked surprised that some Haole knew what Niihau was. And Steve, well Steve looked like he just won the lottery.

"Hey Sailor. Its been a while."


End file.
